The Broken Wand
by Shay2014
Summary: The second Wizarding War have ended, and Voldemort had won. They said that Harry Potter have died. England, Norway, Romania have called for mission to Hogwarts to pick up the pieces.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Harry Potter or Hetalia is not mine. It is new fanfic. Hope you like it. Read and review!

Chapter one:

_England's phone rang, and he picked it up. He answered it and said, "Hello?" It was his oldest brother, Scotland. The older brother sounded frightened, which meant that something is wrong. England's face changed to concern. Before England could speak, Scotland screamed in his ear, "Come home now!"_

_England pulled the phone an inch away from his ear and said, "I can't, I have a meeting to attend."_

_Scotland was stubborn, and he insisted "I don't care; get your butt over here."_

_"Why?"_

_"It's Potter…he just died."_

The sound of the phone landing on the hard floor caused everyone in the conference room to turn to England. The blonde haired man was trying to remain calm and he felt his whole body begin to shake. His world seemed to have stopped moving, and his mind raced quickly. He had difficult time breathing. He just couldn't believe what he heard was real.

"England?" It was France. He sat next to him, and he looked concerned. France picked up the phone and gave it to England. However, England was too shocked to move. England worked very hard to get his breathing back to normal, he could feel sweat coming down his face. His ally, France, looked away from England to say to Germany, "I don't think England is feeling well."

"Is he sick?" Italy asked, more out of curiosity than concern as he walked up to England but stopped when England stood up. He almost fell because he stood up too fast. Lucky, America got him on time before he could fall.

"Iggy?" America used his nickname as he felt England's forehead. England wanted to yell at America for calling him that, but he had no energy to. His green eyes turns to America's blue eyes.

"I am fine…Alfred. Don't worry about me. I need to go…I have something to take care of at home." England said quickly, and he grabbed his phone and ran fast as he could out of conference room. There was a scream of his name to come back, but he ignored it. His heart has broken into pieces. When he entered the bathroom, he cried hard. He has never cried this hard before.

Norway saw his magical friend run off, and he wondered where he went. Everyone screamed and tried to call him to come back. Norway knew there was something wrong. It was definitely not about his homeland, but its something that nobody would understand. France and America ran out but Germany told them to stop and leave him alone. Norway felt like he should stand up and walk out to the bathroom to check on England. However, something in his mind tell him not to. He turns to Romania who sat five seats away from him. He could tell that Romania was thinking the same thing. The meeting start again as America and France stopped arguing with Germany and sat down.

Next thing England knew, he found himself on the train on the way to London. The meeting was hosted in Paris. Because of that, he was able to sneak away from the meeting and get on the train to London. He was lucky that he didn't get caught sneaking away from the conference. He had gotten around ten missed calls from France, America, and the others. He got the last one from Norway. He almost answered, but he rejected it because what if he is with his brothers? What if there were other people around? The discussion about Harry Potter had to be secret. He, Norway, and Romania are the only ones who know.

England knew Harry Potter well. He was very close to professor Dumbledore and he went to Hogwarts several times. He had met Potter and he loved him so much. He has aware of Harry's journey and his mission to kill you-know-who. He was aware of a war going on. He had a hard time believing that Harry Potter was killed. He felt like he was in a nightmare that he will never wake up from.

The train finally arrived in London. England got off and he saw his brothers Wales and Ireland waiting for him. England stood there watching his older brothers for a minute. Wales, the red haired man, pulled him to a hug. England tried to pull himself away from his brother but he allowed himself to rest in his brother's arms. Wales let him go, "The Burrow, the Weasleys' home, is waiting for us. We have to hurry."

"Wait." England stopped him, "You go off topic. Why Weasleys? What exactly happened? Harry died? When? Where is Scotland?"

Wales replied, "Scotland is with the Weasleys. The war was over two weeks ago. Voldemort is taking over everything." Wales said "Voldemort" without a pause. England was in shock, _two weeks ago. _ _Nobody cared to tell him. Then it hit him. He remembers the unexplained stomachaches he had two weeks ago._

"TWO WEEKS?!" England exploded at his brothers. Wales and Ireland look down looked down in shame.

"I was supposed to know this! Nobody cared to tell me! I had those unexplained stomachaches and nobody knew what was wrong with me. I spent nights worrying my head off! Now you tell me the war was over two weeks ago and Potter is dead?" England glared at his brothers after his explosion, and his brothers watched with a sense of pity.

"There is a reason why we couldn't tell you." Ireland stated. England look straight to Ireland's eyes with hate, anger, and pain.

"_What?"_ England hissed.

"We will tell you when we get back to burrow." Ireland nodded and looked at Wales. Wales just smiled. England took a deep breath and calmed himself down. "Okay, it better be a good reason"

"Wait, first before we leave." Wales announces, "England, please call your two friends. Norway and Romania."

"Why?" England asked again, suspiciously.

"England, we are on a mission. Listen, you may need to leave your home to…to…" Wales stopped dead. He looks pale.

"They want us to stop Voldemort. I am sorry, they said we have to leave our home to stay in the wizard world to destroy Voldemort. The only ones who know are us," Ireland point to three of them, "and Norway and Romania."

England had no idea what his brother just said, and he said "Wait…I am not going to take Norway and Romania out of their homes to go on a mission! It's just not-"

Wales stopped him, "You will see when we get to Burrow. We have to do this, we are the only countries with magic. Nobody else can know what we have done."

England shook his head, "But the King and Queen…"

Ireland smiled, "It already taken care of. Now, let's go."

Far north of Europe, Norway sat on his couch in his home. He had read the letter in his hands for the fifth time, trying to make sure he read it right. He had to leave and go to Hogwarts? The letter explained everything about what happened to the wizard community. He never met Harry Potter before, but England would never stop talking about him. Norway went to Hogwarts at around the same time Romania did a thousand years ago. He read the letter again. His thoughts were lost when a Dane barged in his house. Denmark was screaming his name and waving at him. Norway quickly put his letter away into his pocket and stood up before Denmark could pick him up in his arms.

"Norway! Norway! Norrrrwwwaaaaayyyy!" Denmark yelled.

"I am right here, idiot." Norway stepped back from the Dane. He mentally admitted that he would missed his family when he gone. He didn't know how long he will be gone. Weeks, months, or maybe even worse, years.

"Hey, why are you walking away from me? Okay I am sorry." Denmark said, trying to look innocent.

"Uh…I need to go to the bathroom!" Norway lied, and he ran to bathroom. _Why do I have to do this? _Norway heard Denmark walking toward to the bathroom door. He quick stood on top of a toilet and spoke a spell. The spell worked, and he went inside.

Norway arrived at Burrow in an instant, and he saw England and Romania were already there. He saw England's three brothers and the red haired family, possibly the Weasleys. England smiled sadly, "Hi Norway. So everyone is here. What you want to tell us Scotland?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not mine. Read and review! Feedbacks are welcome.

Chapter 2:

Scotland looked at the magical trio. Scotland sighed as he began, "Hello everyone. I am glad you can make it."

England wouldn't even look at his brother, and he said, "Tell us what you want from us." Norway and Romania both looked at each other and then at Scotland.

"As I told you all, the war was over weeks ago. The reason why I didn't tell you was…" Scotland stopped, took a deep breath, and he forced himself to say, "It was because we didn't want you." He pointed England as he said it, "To worry about it yet, we all know you have other things to take care of."

Norway knew it was coming, he look at England who now exploded, "WHAT! That is not an excuse! I don't care if I was stressed out or not. I just need to know! How dare you!"

Scotland looked away from his little brother. Romania spoke up, "I think Scotland meant they needed to recover a little before telling us." He looked at England and Norway. Scotland nodded and he was going to say something but England cut him off, "I want proof. Show me the body."

"We can't." England turned to Charlie Weasley, who stood not far from them. He looked sad and messy, "His body was completely destroyed and we had to bury him anyway."

England felt like he was going to throw up and Wales added, "You-Know-Who is now in control and he is trying to destroy the wizard world. We have to find a way to stop him."

Romania nodded sadly and smiled at his friend that he had known for a long time. Romania walked over to Charlie and patted his shoulder, "I am sorry about your loss."

England felt his heart drop to his stomach, and he whispered, "How many?"

Wales answered, "Charlie, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley are the only ones that made it." Charlie choked a sob and Romania let his friend cry on his shoulder. England was watching them, "Wait…It must be a lie, or a dream. It can't be happening."

Scotland nodded and said, "But it did. That's why we need you three to join us and help the wizard world. You guys are so powerful."

Norway didn't like what he heard, and he protested "But, what about home? We can't just…" Wales shook his head, and he said, "It is an order. We have to. We will return to our homes when it is all over."

Norway looked down, and he felt more than a little guilty. Wales knew why, Norway hadn't told his brothers good-bye.

"I want to see the grave and the school." England said, making Norway look up at him. Scotland nodded and said, "We will. Tomorrow. We all need a rest." England wanted to agree but he sighed and then went upstairs. Norway followed him and Romania stayed downstairs with Charlie.

"Arthur?" England looked up with sound of his human name, he saw a long red haired girl standing in front of him. She looked like she had been crying. _Ginny. _England walked up and hugged Ginny, and he said, "I am so sorry." Ginny cried hard on his shoulder. Norway watched from behind, unsure what he is supposed to do.

"I know they said Harry died. But I won't believe that! I know Harry is alive somewhere." Ginny sobbed.

"I know, Dear. I thought so too." England said, honestly. "Ginny, can you tell me where Ron or George or your mother are? Or Percy?"

Ginny looked up at his eyes, "I don't know. Ron was pretty upset and G-George…. gosh." She lost control of her tears.

England stroked her hair and said, "Shh. It will be okay." Norway watched them from behind, feeling sad.

All of the countries arrived at the country of Denmark after getting an unusual message from Denmark. Denmark's message said it was an emergency. Everyone was surprised and suspicious since it is unusual for Denmark to call for a meeting. They would expect that from America, Germany, or England.

"It better not be a prank or something that Denmark thinks is funny." Said Germany, a little grumpy since he had something else to do.

"Maybe something happened in his country." Italy suggested, sounding concerned. Sweden shook his head and said, "No, last time I checked his country is prefect fine."

"You never know." Italy said, looking scared. Germany sighed and pulled Italy down the hall, "You worry too much, Italy."

Denmark was already in the conference room. The countries began entering the room one by one. Sweden looked at his brother's eyes and said, "It better be good. Or I will knock you to next month."

"It is bad! Not good. Bad!" Denmark cried out as he pointed to Sweden. Finland grabbed Sweden's arm, and in an attempt to be a mediator, said, "Please…let's not fight here. We will find out what Denmark wants to say. If it is a prank or something then we can just leave."

The Nordics noticed how Denmark looks anxious watching the countries and it looked like he was trying to find somebody. Iceland entered the room last. Denmark pointed to him and everyone looked at Iceland.

"What? D-don't point at me." Iceland said, feeling embarrassed.

"Is Norway with you?" Denmark said hopefully.

"No…I thought he was with you?" Iceland said, sitting down next to Finland. Denmark sighed and looked at everyone.

"Well? Do you have something to tell us?" a bored Switzerland asked.

"Wait, England, Romania, and Norway have not arrived yet." France pointed out. Everyone felt a creepy feeling. Italy was shaking, "I t-think something is horribly wrong!" He cried. "Be quiet!" South Italy snapped.

"Exactly!" Denmark said loudly. Everyone had their eyes on him. Denmark explains what happened the day before.

"Wait a minute, why did you enter the bathroom while he was in the bathroom?!" Iceland asked, shocked. Denmark shook his head, "I didn't! I just…I thought Norway was upset so I went to the door and waited for him to answer! I knocked on the door then I heard a toilet flush then it went silent. I thought he was finished, but I waited and waited. Nothing. So, I reached for doorknob and found out the door was unlocked. I opened it and I found that Norway is not there at all!"

"Is there even a window in the bathroom? He could hide from you." Austria said. Denmark shook his head, "No window! I searched and searched and nothing. I swear I was following him to the bathroom. I knew he was in there!"

The countries mumbled to each other and no one knew what to say about the incident. France said something that made all the countries freeze, "I…it is kind of strange to me. I try to text England and I got no answer."

"Same here." America said.

"Me too." Canada said, looking at his brother.

Denmark looked at them all and waited for somebody else to say something. Germany spoke up, "Okay. Norway or England can't just disappear. The country is still there so why not split up and search for them? "

"I agree with Germany" Italy said. Japan nodded, "Yes, but I have a feeling something is wrong. It is not like them to be gone like that. Iceland, did you try to text your brother?" Everyone turned to Iceland.

"Um…I did. He usually answers quickly, but it has been 24 hours since my last message to him." Iceland said. Denmark rests his head on his hands, "I knew it, something is wrong."

Finland stood up and walked to Denmark, "We will find them. Okay?" Denmark just nodded in return.

France was talking to himself out loud, "Potter…"

"What?" Russia asked.

France's eyes widened, "Harry Potter!" He stood up, "Remember when England got a call before he ran off?"

The countries nodded, and they waited for France to continue. France said, "I heard his brother said something about Potter's dead. The only thing I can think off is Harry Potter."

Greece, who was sleeping, shot his head up, "Potter's real?"

"I don't know, just saying." France sat down.

"It may be part of England's imagination." America laughed slightly.

"But, what about Norway? Or Romania?" Finland asked. Everyone was in deep thought. Everyone agreed to start the search tomorrow morning.


End file.
